Care
by Scarlet VI
Summary: Bruce gets hurt and Alfred helps him so he tells Alfred how he feels. Hope you all like.


**Scarlet** Presents…..

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DC Comics, Warner Brothers, or anything else of the matter. I'm new at this so please, if I do anything wrong or out of order tell me. This is SLASH, boy x boy, man x man, whatever you want to call it. **Alfred**/ **Batman** with a large amount of **Robin III** x OC. That OC being me. I really just love **Robin**.

Rating: I'm going to go with "**T**" just to be on the safe side.

Summary: **Batman** is hurt and passes out after an intense battle with **Bane**. **Alfred**, being the good person he is saves him.

Another thing to know about me is that I will never ever make a one-shot. I almost always make sequels to stories. I really hope you all like this.

This story is a Romance and Hurt/Comfort, Reese's pieces and enjoy.

Warnings: I guess light sex or whatever. Meh.

Care

Damn it, I can't move my body I feel like I got crushed. I can't keep doing this. Am I in some water? No, it's blood. BLOOD! What happened? I can't remember anything, where am I again? This looks like some sort of car. "Ah, Master Bruce you're awake." That voice, ALFRED! "I remember now, I was battling Bane and he hit me with some sort of truck or something!" I said as I tried to rush my limp body into a position seated up, but instantly aggravating pain shot through my entire body. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The last thing I saw was a gray haired angel screaming, "Master Bruce!"

**Wayne Manor Robin's POV**

"Are you sure we should be kissing here and now? What if someone catches us?" My oh so naïve and adorable boyfriend said. Scarlet has been living with us for about a week now and is always treading lightly with everyone because he doesn't want to "overstep any boundaries". He fits in pretty well with our extremely psychotically talented family. Dick says "He brings a sense of normality to our family and is just good company to have around." Tim can't agree more. Jason is always giving him glares and commenting whenever anyone praises the rosy boy. Scarlet doesn't mind at all, he always goes out of his way to help Jason with anything he needed no matter what it was. After those sessions, Jason would usually lighten up with him but then continue his light hearted comments. Damien would latch onto Scarlet whenever the moment was appropriate. Scarlet found it "harmless" how Damien had developed a crush on him while Tim stated it was "annoying, absurd, and completely hazardous." Tim had gone so far once to say to Damien in front of the whole family "Damien is it ok if I get MY boyfriend back?!" very loudly and immediately Damien got away from said boy.

On some rare occasions he would see Damien kiss Scarlet on his cheeks or lightly attack his bottom with his hand in a spanking way.

Alfred loved the extra help around the house even though he insisted on "Young Master Wessley" leaving chores to him. Alfred would always call Scarlet by his real name instead of his superhero name.

It made Scarlet feel connected to everyone when Alfred called him by his name.

Finally, Bruce (who Scarlet resided as "dad" since they adopted him for a while because his other foster dad went into a coma and Scarlet wanted to protect the rest of his family from any other assassination attacks), saw Scarlet as another son of his who he would die for before letting anything happen to him never let him dawn a Robin costume because of the curse it brings.

Instead he had him become "Batfly, the Dark Butterfly, in order to keep his life well protected.

Bruce hugged him, kissed him on his forehead, and even went so far as to let him cuddle with him at night for a week because the boy was "scared that someone would take Bruce away from him too."

The two were a team and the Bat Family had grown so much since the arrival of Scarlet.

"Babe, don't worry no one else is here but us so let us continue what you and your naughty self started." Tim said extremely seductively to his cautious boyfriend as he slipped both of his hands into Scarlet's pants and boxers.

"Okay but only because you are just so irresistible." Scarlet said as he put his hands over his boyfriend's neck and kissed him deeply as the Boy Wonder proved his wonder with his disturbingly good skills at making Scarlet moan by just rubbing around his lower regions.

"Good day Master Timothy and Master Wessley I hope you two are enjoying yourselves do not mind me I will be taking care of Master Bruce at the moment," the two boys heard as they disembodied themselves from each other on the luxurious thousand dollar couch.

"Oh hey Alfred do you need any help with him?" Scarlet asked feeling embarrassment and concern at the same time not knowing which one was more relevant at the moment.

"No thank you Master Wessley I've got it covered," Alfred finished walking away while dragging Bruce back to his bedroom.

**Wayne Manor Bruce's Room Alfred Wayne's POV**

He looks like a gift sent from above by the highest priestess. I better let him get some sleep.

"Alfred…. Please stay," Bruce said as he pulled Alfred down as let his lips embrace the other man's. Alfred slowly got into the bed and under the covers with the other man. "Alfred I want this but only, only if you want this too," Bruce whispered as he searched Alfred's soul through his ocean blue eyes. Alfred just laid there with him; Bruce took the silence as an answer of obliged continuance so he undressed himself. Then Alfred. He wrapped his hands tightly around the older man's waist and broke the distance between them, his hips buzzing straight into Alfred's as he entered him with the most care he could ever have.

Their lips met with a thrill like how a roller coaster twists and twirls. It wasn't rough at all. Bruce looked to Alfred through it all as their lips never parted, Alfred's hands around Bruce's neck, Bruce's hands around his waist, and their love inhabiting the room.

Alfred love every second Bruce was inside him. Just being near the man wasn't enough for him anymore. He felt like a painting that had finally been finished how the artwork was completely whole and received what it needed.

**I hope you guys liked this or if anything read it. This is my first but I think I am getting the hang of it. Merp. I just thought about doing this pair since I needed to start somewhere. Next chapter will be up soon. After this story if anyone has any requests or anything to throw at me give me your all! Bye, Reese's pieces.**

**Scarlet **Out


End file.
